Inevitable
by blinks
Summary: Kenny whisks Kyle out into the night to stare at stars and to share secret memories. Kyle supplicates one thing; 'make me fall in love with you' and Kenny is determined to retain that promise. K2.


**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kyle no longer thought the consistent tapping sound coming from his window was the large oak brushing against his window, but something else – or at least, _someone_ else. Groggily turning on the lamp next to his bed and squinting at the sudden obtrusion of light, he shakes the duvet of himself and begins to amble his way towards the window, throwing the curtains aside and glowering into the night, he could make out the rustle of the oak, leaves fluttering in the mountain breeze as a silhouette starred back at him through the glass.

The moon, brighter than ever, shone through Kenny's hair as Kyle unfastened the latch of the window and pushed it upwards, letting Kenny stumble through the gap. Along with muddy snow that dared to stain Kyle's carpet and soak through his floor boards.

"You sleep like a log, I was tapping for ages." Kenny starts as a greeting, situating himself on Kyle's bed.

"I know." Kyle replies apathetically, tired and slightly hacked off that Kenny had decided to bother him now out of all times. He rubs his forehead, yawns and approaches Kenny, slumping down tiredly next to him and landing on his back. The springs groaned below him, pushing him upwards and making him jump a little from the impact.

"I came because I have a surprise for you" Ken smiles, reading Kyle's thoughts, "now, you can either come as you are, or you can quickly get changed because, dude it's fucking freezing out there and you getting hyperthermia is a real mood killer."

Almost moaning in discomfort at the idea of moving again, Kyle slowly pushes himself up off of his bed, advancing towards his wardrobe. Delicately removing things from their hangers and putting them on, Kyle slides into his old beat up green trousers, asking a million questions but none audibly. Once dressed in a thick coat, snow boats and his trusty green hat (which is falling apart, but that's not the point), he and Kenny head for the window, Kenny turns off the bedside lamp, and leaves Kyle's window ajar, as the sit on the oak tree, basking in the moonlight rays.

Kenny swiftly scurries down the base of the tree, followed by Kyle, who is already cursing at the lack of gloves and scarves he's brought with him.

Once at the base of the tree they slither towards Kenny's brother pickup truck. Its beat up and an unsettling shade of red, Kyle can see sections of the vehicle where paint has peeled off and has left the car looking patchy, rusty, old and definitely unapproachable.

Kyle's door doesn't open properly so, he has to climb through the back window and locate himself around Kenny, whilst the other tries to get the engine starting without it burning out instantly after. It's the cars fourth ignition that the car roars with life and the loud chug of its engine fills the air. Kyle almost cheers, once they begin moving Kenny points out he has a few pair of gloves in the front pocket, and Kyle trying not to seem desperate for them, rummages around the compartment in search for them. He only finds condoms, licence paper and McDonald wrappers.

"If you're trying to lay me tonight, McCormick, I'd suggest you turn the car around because it is wasted effort."

Kenny fakes a sigh of disappointment, smiling at the road ahead as he replies "Nah man, I didn't mean _those _sorts of gloves; we've got more pressing matters right now."

"More pressing than my ass?" Kyle responds, pretending to be wounded by Kenny's words. Kenny sighs happily into his smile, breathing out and in before he responds again.

"Nothing is more important than your fine ass, Kyle. But to achieve your mighty buns of goodness, those sweet _sweet _cheeks of yours must be impressed mightily by my gracious attempts to woo you."

Kyle lets out a soft smile, shaking his head and laughing lightly, "dude, hearing you sweet talk my ass is charming, but honestly; are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"I would love to tell you, but if I did it would spoil the surprise." He muses, "oi, in the condom compartment, is there a CD?"

"Uh, I dunno." Kyle returns, opening the car's pouch again, he ruffles through the mass of condoms and Mcdonald's wrappers before finding a CD located under a mass of both. He extracts the CD, turning it over in disbelief he starred at it "Norah Jones? Really?"

"To woo, remember. Stop mopping, put it on." Kenny insists feebly, eyes not once tearing away from the road in case he causes a 'disturbance'. Sighing loudly, Kyle pulls apart the casing, sliding it into CD player and waiting for the soft music to blow out of the speakers. "You have to turn it up quite high if you wanna hear it, man. I know – it sucks"

The window to Kenny's left doesn't shut properly, causing the harsh night air to roll through the open gap and spread through the vehicle, the air is almost menacingly cold, and Kyle cannot hold back a shiver when the cold air hits the back of his neck**. **

Although dark, Kyle can see the retreating figure of South Park fade away into the abyss. He sighs, he can't deny the feeling of excitement brewing within him, and when he watches South Park completely disappear does he know that he's desperate to see what Kenny has planned.

Almost slowly, Kenny's car rolls to a stop. Giving out one loud groan before the engine cuts out completely, Kenny mumbles something to himself as he tries to restart the engine.

"What's happened? Why have we stopped moving?" Kyle asks, slightly scared that he could be stranded in a rusty pickup truck with Kenny McCormick until morning because the engine's given out.

"We've stopped moving, Ky because we're here." Kenny states, making the engine flare with life and he manages to do a U-turn, reversing a few feet before he presses himself up against his door, and rams against it, when it opens both he and Kyle climb through it, "yo, dude. Sit on the roof with me." Kenny says, manoeuvring through the rubbish in the back of the van to the roof, he helps Kyle up, and grabs something before heaving himself onto the roof of the truck as well.

"For the lady" he says, popping a bottle of something fizzy and handing it directly to Kyle. Kyle swirls the contents around lazily, watching Kenny from the corner of his eye, he takes a deep swig. Kenny takes the bottle back and rests the bottle on his lips "and for the gentleman." He smiles, taking a swig himself.

"How the hell did you manage to get champagne?" Kyle asks, slight hints of jealously hidden within his voice. He snatches the bottle from Kenny who gives him a cheeky smirk and takes a gulp of the champagne, sighing contently at its taste.

"Do you know that in some places of the world, there is so much light pollution that they can barely see the stars? Doesn't that upset you?"

"The idea of looking up, and seeing nothing but the void frightens me." He almost whispers, eyes cast upward and lips lightly parted, star light glimmers across his skin and hair and Kenny can almost feel the world slow as he glances at Kyle, the music in the background slowly fading to nothing, just like everything else, the breeze, the sky, everything is slowly melting to nothing and Kenny cannot control the sharp intake of breath he makes as his eyes trace Kyle's lips and eyes and how his eyelashes flutter and his brows are slightly clenched. Perhaps its Kenny's sharp intake that causes Kyle to break away from the sky, maybe it the loud thumps of his heart, "what?" Kyle muses, eyeing Kenny succulently and he holds the goofy smile on his face.

Instead of replying, Kenny reminisces "remember when we were eight." He starts, jumping from the roof of the car and onto the storage compartment.

The truck grunts at the sudden movement and rocks radically, "dude, I wouldn't do that again" Kyle laughs, holding onto the hood of the car for his dear life, "I don't trust the wheels." He mentions, laughing as the shakes of the car begin to fade.

Collecting several items from the boot of the truck, Kenny lowers the back, exits the vehicle and walks a few feet away from it before restarting his story. "Remember when we were eight and like, the whole of South Park we like, eeeyyyy we're gonna make some massive ass snake firework and none of you cockmunchers can stop us?"

"Oh, I remember that. I think we live in the dumbest place in the world."

"We do. Remember how afterwards people were like, 'goddamn unpredictable fireworks, totally not our fault' so the mayor passed a ban for no fireworks and they became banned here? Remember?"

"Of course, it was the fucking dumbest thing to ever be passed by Mayor McDaniel's. Why?"

"Four months ago, you said 'One day, Ken I wanna go out and do something small but noticeable and completely prohibited' well, Hunny, tonight's the night."

Nearly jumping down from the roof himself, smiling broadly and almost squealing, Kyle climbs down onto the edge of the roof of the car, sits down along the edge and looks almost enchanted, he smiles broadly up at Kenny; "tonight's the night, huh?"

"Hell yeah baby!" Kenny cries, he had finished fiddling and he holds his fist triumphantly in the air. "Wait, restart the Norah Jones album first, this is gotta be memorable, oh and keep the doors open, we need a quick escape."

Kyle raises his eyebrows at the words 'quick escape' his stomach bubbling with excitement which was going to fizz over at any given second, he giddily follows Kenny's instructions, fiddling with the car door and pulling it open with all his might, Kyle restarts the album and leaves the door open as ordered, tugging and pulling at the other door with so much might that he has to put his foot against the truck and to make the door opened with a deafening clang that resonates in the air around them, slowly deteriorating and disappearing.

Returning to his spot on the truck's large storage compartment letting it squeak and moan under his weight, Kyle swings his legs as he watches Kenny set up _small but noticeable and completely prohibited _surprise. He reaches behind him and swallows most of what was left of the champagne, offering the last bit to Ken in gratitude.

After drinking the remaining drops, Kenny's smile is large and his eyes wide with excitement, ablaze and dazzling. "Your majesty" he regards, whipping his hand out, flicking on the lighter. "Your kingdom awaits."

He turns quickly, setting the small string on fire and jumping backwards, seating himself next to Kyle who instantly weaves a hand through his arm as the first firework sounds, when the third sounds, Kenny looks over at Kyle who is smiling so widely he looks like his is going to cry.

After the last of the green and red strikes die from the sky, Kyle lowers his head and shares a look with Kenny, slowly smiling at each other.

"Well, it ain't no snake" Kyle said. "But me and my ass are wooed." All Kenny had time to do was smile before he realised they would soon be found if they lazed around. Kyle senses this too because they both jump up and climb into the car, not even bothering to close the doors as the spin off into the night and towards south park at a rapid pace. It takes half the time it did to get there, and by the time the boys were out the car and standing in the Broflovski drive way was when Kyle embraces Kenny suddenly, gripping him around the neck and squeezing him tightly. "Thank you" he whispers, his words laced with appreciation and gratefulness.

Kenny hugs back just as eagerly, pressing his face into the crook of Kyle's shoulder and breathing into his neck. "Anything for you," he whispers against the others skin, letting the words melt and crumble up into nothing. Kyle feels like he's about to break apart, and Kenny's not sure if he wants to let this go just yet, but when Kyle nestles his face into Kenny's chest and slyly moves his hands down from his neck, brushing past his torso and around his waist, Kenny's heart pulses frantically and his breath suddenly feels new like he's taken a shot of vodka. When Kenny too changes his arm placement and wraps them snugly around Kyle's neck, he feels a sense of belonging and suddenly he finds himself resting his face in Kyle's mass of curls, breathing in heavily and pressing his lips to the others scalp and lingering over Kyle's hair. The feeling's content.

When they pull apart and smile at each other, suddenly they realise on the full scale of what they've done, and then they're both suddenly laughing, giggling and grabbing onto one another like loons as they try to maintain themselves.

"You're brilliant, thank you." Kyle says again, his cheeks red and shiny, he between a mix of extremely cold and tired and slightly tipsy. He takes Kenny's hand slightly, turning around and taking to paces towards the front door with Kenny in tow before Shelia manages to open it.

"Oh there you boys are" Shelia starts from the doorway, "did you boys come out side to see the fireworks?" She asks. Kyle just smiles a 'yes', suddenly looking very tired and small, he stifles a yawn, refusing to let go of Kenny's hand, Shelia looks like she hasn't noticed, and offers a comforting: "come on in boys, you look cold."

Under Kyle's florescent lights once again, Kenny notices that the wet patches his snow boots had left have dried and realises and in that moment also notes that the window is still ajar, he stumbles over to it, watching Kyle from the corner of his eye as the other boy rummages around jadedly, searching for Kenny's pyjamas from his last stay.

"Oi" is all Kyle can groan when he throws Kenny his clothes, he bends down unenthusiastically, reaching for his own trousers on the floor, and begins stripping. Slowly taking off his coat and jeans he throws them in a heap in the corner.

When they're both completely dressed in pyjamas and are nestled together in bed, was when Kyle starts thanking Kenny again and Kenny realises that Kyle is about to enter his lucid stage. This is a stage where Kyle is both conscious and unconscious, he mumbles things he would normally thinks but won't say – it's normally personal. The last time Kenny was around at Kyle's last 'episode' he had admitted that he would kiss Stan if he ever got the choice, and probably would suck him off too. Though both Kenny and Kyle think it's ludicrous and pretty farfetched.

"Ky, it's okay. You don't have to keep thanking me," Kenny starts, when Kyle buries himself into Kenny's chest and sluggishly wraps his arms around Kenny's. Kenny leans down, pressing his lips to Kyle's head and inhaling deeply.

"Fall in love with me" Kyle suddenly blurts of, his voice is soft and timid like he's nervous. His fingers claw at Kenny's clothing, his face pressing further into Kenny, and all the other can do is tense, his body frozen as his heart pounds furiously against his chest.

"I already do" He mumbles quietly into Kyle's hair.

"Then make me fall in love with you." He requests, his voice tired and nearly invisible. Kenny swears he can't hear anything over his heart fluttering, for a second he thinks his minds made it up, but then Kyle continues, "Promise me, Kenny."

"I promise."

And Kenny is determined to keep this promise.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**5 months later. **

Somewhere during the 3rd month Kenny had forgotten Kyle's strength. He certainly remembered now as the redhead clouted his cheek with his knuckle and made Kenny rebound. After regaining his balance, Kenny weighted his options, (a) respond and hit Kyle back, get into a potential fight and ruin everything he's worked for or (b) roll with the punches, literally.

He didn't take long to come to a conclusion as Kyle's other fist came whipping through the air towards him, the impact harder than before.

Suddenly, Kenny had a third option in his head. (c) Take Kyle to his car, take him to Starks Pond and let him yell and rant and get everything out of his system.

When Kyle positioned himself to kick Kenny, fists bunched at his chest and body on a perpendicular to Kenny was when Kenny seized Kyle's wrists and pulls him instantly towards the car. Kyle, whose kick was interrupted, stumbles widely through the snow and towards the school's car park. He grumbles widely at Kenny.

"Let me out of the car" Kyle demands once they've started driving, he's found the courage to speak and his voice is dry and challenging "Now!" he almost yells.

Kenny falters in movement, only for a second, but it's long enough to decide to defy Kyle. Putting all his body weight onto the pedal and speeding down the road Kenny whispers "no" voice just as hoarse and scary as Kyle's.

Kyle almost jumps out the car when Kenny pulls into Starks Pond; he scrambles to his feet and tries to make his way back. "I won't let you" Kenny says, clawing at Kyle and holding him still. His fingers white from force and arms shaking.

Kyle looks livid, eye's ablaze and dilated, and his skin flushed red, his jaw tensing relentlessly. Instead of trying to shake himself free he falls backwards, causing Kenny to stumble and land on him. He's quick to pull himself away from Kenny then, scrambling backwards suddenly crying.

"I hate you." He wails, snivelling madly as his fingers claw at the fresh snow at his sides as he shuffles back some more. "Everything was fine, and then you come and now my life's a mess!" he states cruelly, throwing snow at Kenny who looks like a kicked puppy. "So Stop! Quit it, already!"

He's still throwing snow at Kenny whilst he yells at him, but he's stop crawling backwards. He's sitting looking hurt and small, Kenny wants nothing more than to comfort him, but all he can do is stare wounded. "I've turned into something I've never wanted to become; it's all because of you. I hate you! I would be a much more calm and collected being if I never had fallen in love with you" He cuts of his rant, holding on tightly to the next batch of snow ready to pummel Kenny with, he looks mortified with himself, starring hard at the snow in front of him with harsh knitted eyebrows and a loose hanging mouth.

"You out of all people" he whispers to the blond, dropping the snow and rubbing his hands over his face, he leans back and emits a small sob through his cold fingers. "I love you" he confirms, "I love you" he says again, slowly removing his hands.

"I just do, and I have been trying to deny it, trying not to say it and I have been trying so goddamn hard to try and pulverize it and ignoring it and I love you.

"There are so many goddamn great guys out there, but none of them are you. You with your fucking blue eyes, blond hair, your goddamn cheeky smiles. They're not you. And it'll never work out because it's _not_ you. Because, _I_ _love_ _you_.

"I am so in love with you, I can't think of anything or anybody, I can't eat, I can't breathe, it's like you're in me." He takes a sharp inhale, holding his chest as he starts smiling and crying and somewhat laughing. "It's like you're a disease and, it's like I'm infected by Kenny McCormick. And I love you."

"Kyle?"

"It feels so good to say that, you know," His voice gets a little louder, braver "I love you. I love you all the time, every minute of every day and I-I-I-I – I. Love. _You_." Whispering the last part and holding his fists in tight balls at his chest, squeezing them in a pulsing movement.

Kenny doesn't move for a moment, starring at Kyle, he half expects to die right there. Perhaps he has, who knows. Because the world is barely moving, the trees, plants, they've all stopped moving and there isn't a coldness creeping up his back from the snow anymore.

The snow is the only thing that moves, fluttering silently down from the heavens and melting between them, cascading onto Kyle's eyelashes, Kenny can almost feel the soft white substance sting his cheek, but all that matters his this warm yearning feeling in his chest that beckons Kyle.

Kenny doesn't remember kissing Kyle, or Kyle leaning over to kiss Kenny, but it's really the least of their problems right now, a soft warm feeling spreads through the both of them, Kyle smiles against Kenny's lips, and Kenny begins muttering stuff, "I love you too, I promised you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

There are something's you win and some that you'll lose, there are things that are a must, a given. Others you must earn. Kenny has earned this he believes as he holds Kyle tightly.

Perhaps this was inevitable, bound to happen through fate and love. However, a lot of things are inevitable, such as breathing, Cartman's Jew jokes, staying awake at night and looking up at a sky full of stars and knowing that this fleeting feeling inside of you is more than just adrenaline.

It's love.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**This is practically my first K2 story that I have spent quite a bit of time on, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think – should I write more? **


End file.
